Red vs White
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Miku works as the right-hand man for Li Stalin, leader of the Red Army, or the red threat. Len works as a highly-positioned officer in Japan's part of the White Army, the good guys. What will happen when Len is sent to kill Miku? Mild gore in later chapters, rating will go up. For Yuuna-P. 1910s AU


"As you know, dear soldiers of our White Army, the Red Army's leader, Joseph Stalin, is out to get us. Over the course of a few days, we will be learning special techniques to help us kill." Miku Hatsune announced as she stood in front of millions of men in the Japanese branch of the White Army. She wore the Whites' uniform, with a special red dot on the back, symbolizing her home country's pride. _'How disgusting.'_

Nearly everyone scowled at the mention of the Red Communist leader, and a certain blond-headed soldier by the name of Len Kagamine swore he heard a hint of a Russian accent in her voice. "Kaito Shion, I'd like to meet you in private as the others spar." she called, stepping down from her high stand.

The blunet moved to the tealette as she moved near the back of the camp and Len studied her. He was about to start sparring with the man in front of him and shake off his suspicions when he noticed the tattoo of the hammer and sickle on her lower back that her uniform didn't cover up.

"She's a Red! I see it!" he shrieked, and everyone turned and saw the tattoo.

_"Blyad!"_ she screamed in Russian as Kaito quickly took a hidden blade and stabbed her in the stomach. Unfortunately for him, she stabbed back and ran, as if her pain was gone. "Fuck! I _will_ kill you, Shion!"

**[ · · · ]**

"Fuck! How did _she_ get in?" Luka Megurine asked, drinking sake. She lead the White Army's Japanese branch and valued Len and Kaito, for they were two of her best soldiers.

"What's so wrong? She's a regular Red." Kaito asked. Luka pulled down a chart.

"Her tattoo was on her lower back, correct?" They nodded. "If she was a _regular_ Red, her tattoo would be on her wrist. A middle-class Red has it on their thigh. A highly-ranked Red would have it on their shoulder. But she is one of the highest-ranked Reds. She is Stalin's right hand. This can be proved by the tattoo on the lower back.

"See, Stalin picked one of the best assassins in the world to be his right hand, next to Vladimir Lenin, who he secretly kept alive after _'killing'_ him. Lenin is supposedly in the country and Karlina Marx came here to bring him back to Russia. So, I'll make sure Lenin stays here and gets killed. You two must kill Marx. Their empire's headquarters is in Moscow, so you should grab a train to Europe." Luka told them solemnly.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll pack our things." Kaito replied, saluting. They got up and headed out the door, but not before Lui Hibiki ran into the office.

"Ma'am, I couldn't help but overhear that you were sending Len and Kaito to kill Marx. May I come along?" he asked. "I need to avenge the death of my lover, Ring Suzune."

Luka sighed hesitantly. "Sure, Hibiki. I'll have you go with them to make sure they don't kill themselves." she answered. "Pack up. It'll be a _long_ journey."

* * *

><p><strong>VW: Ooh, exciting! This fic is dedicated to Yuuna-P; I hope you don't mind if I bend things a bit! Len basically is an assassin now, so I hope that works! If not, I'll start typing up something else. So, background information:<strong>

**·Time period is late 1910s, during the Russian Revolutions (The February Revolution was in March, the October Revolution was in November. This is after.)**

**·Basically, when Nicholas Tsar II ruled Russia, prices of necessities kept going up to the point where it took a wheelbarrow of money to buy a loaf of bread. So, the blue-collars overthrew him during the 1917s' revolutions (February and October revolutions.)**

**·After the Tsar was overthrown, there were three main communist leaders in the time period (in order): Karl Marx, Vladimir Lenin, and Joseph Stalin. Marx got genderbent here and I don't really know his story. But Lenin was leader for a while until he was assassinated by Stalin, whose holocaust caused 20 million to die. (That's 8 million more people than Hitler's holocaust. Either way, not nice guys.) Anyway, Marx, Lenin and Stalin were the three power leaders.**

**·I forget which Army belonged to which side, but I decided that Russia's side would be the Red Army, being called the Red Threat and Red Terror during the late 1910s and early 20s. The White Army consisted of Japan, America, and a few other countries.**

**But that's some basic knowledge to understand this fic. Enjoy!**


End file.
